Posibilidades
by Abel Ciffer
Summary: Imagina un mundo donde Hiccup no hubiese conocido a Toothless. Fácil, ¿no? El mundo está lleno de posibilidades. Respuesta al Reto# 7 de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.


**Disclaimer:** Creo que es más que obvio que HTTYD no me pertenece. ¿Acaso es necesario poner un maldito Disclaimer cada vez que subimos algo a Fanfiction? Cosas de muggles, caray.

 **Aclaración:** Respuesta el Reto #7 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, no tengo mucho qué decir, sólo que esto no contiene mucho toothcup explícito (digo, si sacas un microscopio chance y sí le encuentres algo de toothcup). Como sea, disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Posibilidades.**

* * *

Piénsalo detenidamente. Cada vez que te despiertas tienes que tomar decisiones, que llevaran a rutas distintas, diferentes. Éstas son las posibilidades.

Bien, ahora imagina cuántas posibilidades existen por cada decisión que tomas y que no tomas. Suena infinito, ¿no?

El mundo está lleno de posibilidades.

Ahora relájate, vacía tu mente (de todo prejuicio, de toda moralidad o costumbre) e imagina un mundo donde Hiccup no hubiera conocido a Toothless.

¿Fácil, no?

Quizás no tanto…

Creo que es difícil imaginar a Toothless sin Hiccup y a Hiccup sin Toothless. Pero no porque sea costumbre verlos juntos, más bien porque nos quería esa sensación de pérdida, como si algo hubiese sido quitado del mundo y doliera su ausencia. Una pintura no puede estar completa sin sus componentes más pequeños pero no por eso menos importantes, ¿no es así?

Retrocedamos al punto de inicio de todo esto (aunque en un mundo lleno de posibilidades, los inicios son igual de infinitos). Así que vayamos por puntos particulares y veamos las posibles consecuencias.

Imagina un mundo donde Hiccup no hubiera derribado a Toothless. Un mundo donde Toothless puede volar sin necesidad de un aparato, libre anatómicamente, pero preso por la orden de Death Red.

Imagina un mundo donde Hiccup no se hubiera detenido al apuñalar a Toothless. Un mundo donde se vanagloria de su victoria, ignorando el remordimiento que lo carcome por dentro al rememorar los ojos increíblemente verdes de la criatura que era reflejo de sí mismo.

Imagina un mundo donde Hiccup no descubriera todo sobre los dragones a través de Toothless. Un mundo donde es el peor en el entrenamiento en la arena, no logra destacar y su padre termina aceptando que es una vergüenza y ya nada puede hacer por él.

Imagina un mundo donde Astrid Hofferson sigue en el mismo camino. Un mundo donde ella se baña en sangre de dragón y es la mejor asesina de todos los tiempos. Fría, hermosa y letal… pero vacía, cerrada de mente y despreciable.

Imagina un mundo donde Fishlegs Ingerman no se emocione cada vez que descubren algo más sobre los dragones. Un mundo donde no se enfrente a sus peores miedos para procurar el bienestar de esas magníficas criaturas.

Imagina un mundo donde Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston no aprendan a trabajar en equipo. Un mundo donde su mutua competencia y torpeza los lleve a una prematura muerte. Un mundo donde no haya más explosiones divertidas porque no existen más los gemelos Thorston.

Imagina un mundo donde Snotlout Jorgenson no sienta afecto más que por sí mismo. Un mundo donde no vea ilógicas las palabras de su padre, donde no exista un Monstruos Nightmare llamado Hookfang al que no considere como "otra espada más". Un mundo donde Snotlout quizás se vuelva jefe y siga con la guerra.

Imagina un mundo donde Hiccup no se hubiera reencontrado con Valka, ya sea porque estuviera muerto o porque la hubiera odiado por completo al ver que prefiero a los dragones que a él. Imagina un mundo donde Stoick y Valka no hicieran las paces. Un mundo donde Stoick no muriera, pero se aliara con Drago para terminar con la amenaza de los dragones de una vez por todas.

Fue fácil, ¿no? Imaginar estas posibilidades alternas. Cosas que pudieron suceder sólo porque Hiccup no hubiera conocido a Toothless. Afortunadamente, tanto para los involucrados como para los que sólo los conocemos, estamos en la realidad en la que si se conocen, en la que podemos disfrutar su compatibilidad, su cariño mutuo, su todo.

Pero no hay que ser negativos al pensar en que no pasarían ciertas cosas sólo porque Hiccup y Toothless no se hubieran conocido.

Después de todo, el mundo está lleno de posibilidades.

* * *

¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Me dan galletas? xD Okay ya.


End file.
